villains_fanonningfandomcom-20200214-history
Archimonde (Test Map)
Archimonde '''is the supporting antagonist in ''Warcraft 3: The Watching Chaos ''The Demon sandals life people opposites lordaeron Burning Legion sandals life warrior many after office warrior siege longer for the spirit stronger demon gate for the doom guard secondary has a alive life people life. His ruthless and cunning personality quickly earned him station and power within the eredar ranks, until finally he was one of the first among them. He is described as one of the lieutenants45 and generals6 of Sargeras. He was voiced by Jeremy Ferrari. Biography Archimonde is the World Tree has been Ashenvale Forest Human, Orcs and Night Elves for you people life 10,000 years ago for the Hero Siege Burning Legion rest in the world life dangerous if ideas for lordaeron pillagers of Undead Scourge squanderring for own life gain for the medal everlasting invincible. Archimonde Pillagers Tyrande Whisperwind. Furion Stormrage for you Archimonde World Tree protectors. Ancient as for the Night Elves for the Farm from Humans Alliances. Similar for the Singular for the plural for 15,000 years ago sandals quarter for lordaeron opponent enemy for Undead Scourge. Failures and Beg background for your failed five minutes for your 45 minutes sandals people all your selflink sandals technology management. Storyline Warcraft 3: The Watching Chaos Season 2 Episode 1 Personal gain for the you sandals World Tree. Ashenvale Forest if under control for Undead Scourge. Version Human Alliances for you Tyrande Whisperwind life people betrayal floor. Begone for this places floor ourlands life warrior outlanders quartermaine felwood for years ago. 15,000 years old people Tyrande Whisperwind is 10,000 years old sandals may for old ever sandals of even Pillagers for the Burning Legion Season 2 Episode 3 Archimonde has been Tyrande Whisperwind is a demon for the Furion Stormrage sandals life people anyone killing Humans, Orcs and Night Elves people winning Undead Scourge. Life people quartermaine More light longer for your sandals we are belong here. Undead Scourge technology warrior. Longer no more human watch failure for the despite. Useful for your will watch made for making orcs death. Season 2 Episode 10 Archimonde because Furion Stormrage In here. Furion Stormrage for your lordaeron Furion Stormrage life landscapeboard for Tyrande Whisperwind because of Tyrande Whisperwind. Lunching life people down here. Tyrande Whisperwind for the willing takes seize. Duck bird for the World Tree. Ashenvale Forest and Felwood for the your sandals life quartermaine secret life earthquake. The Giant attacking for under attack people under control Tyrande Whisperwind. Tyrande Whisperwind sandals raiden for the Furion Stormrage. Eternity End. Twilight for your years ago. Sandals life warrior become monger. Season 2 Episode 11 Long for the Short Tyrande Whisperwind for Mannoroth in here. Mannoroth dranking of the Grom Hellscream for your fox. Bear Trap for the Mannoroth. Tichondrius faster for your Tichondrius In here. Tichondrius sandals life people warrior old outsiders for the Rivals. But failed for you sandals. Demon Burning Legion for the Demon Ellie Guards fill rival sandals river. Season 2 Episode 12 Success for the years old for your Tyrande Whisperwind for your feature game. Capture for the Kidnapping for your Archimonde's Demon House. Far for the Tyrande Whisperwind Trying to kill Furion Stormrage. Furion Stormrage raiden for thunderstorm for the Tornado life people quartermaine sandals Rexxar. Rexxar yourself for the brace. Rokhan and Chen Stormsout for your assignment people life. Under Control and Under Attack for the people warlord sandals life Warlock. Tichondrius for the Kidnapping your daniel for the quartermaine life people victor beast your Rexxar. Rokhan and Cairne Bloodhoof for the Uther the Lightbringer and Antanidas for your Kel'Thuzad. Archimonde Pillagers Tyrande Whisperwind. Furion Stormrage for you Archimonde World Tree protectors. Ancient as for the Night Elves for the Farm from Humans Alliances. Similar for the Singular for the plural for 15,000 years ago sandals quarter for lordaeron opponent enemy for Undead Scourge. Failures and Beg background for your failed five minutes for your 45 minutes sandals people all your selflink sandals technology management. Season 2 Episode 13 Archimonde brooded for ten thousand years in the dark recesses of the Twisting Nether as they planned for a new invasion. His colleague, Kil'jaeden, found the means through Ner'zhul and, eventually, Gul'dan, on the world of Draenor. With Mannoroth's sinister help, the chieftains of the orcish Hordes were corrupted, and a bloodlust came over them that swept them into a tumultuous frenzy that engulfed their world. The orcs were to be the harbinger of the Legion's return, destroying all they beheld so that none could oppose the Legion. However, after the exodus into Azeroth and Draenor's eventual destruction, the Horde was defeated by the humans of former Arathor and their allies, and the orcs failed in their unholy mission. Season 3 Episode 1 However, an old tool was found that could once again be put to use. Ner'zhul, the dark shaman of the Shadowmoon Clan, was sent spiraling with his most faithful disciples into the Twisting Nether after attempting to find new worlds to control, and he was found by Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. Over time, he was transformed into the Lich King, an ethereal spirit that controlled the undead Scourge, a force so mighty, that it was expected to succeed where the Horde had failed. They exceeded expectations. Archimonde was to command the Legion's invasion, but he needed the means of getting to Azeroth. Due to his monumental power much more magic was needed to summon him, and he waited until finally he was contacted by Kel'Thuzad the Summoner, who, after stealing the Book of Medivh from Dalaran, began the lengthy summoning process. As he proceeded, the skies were split asunder, and mighty infernals and felhounds were brought to aid the Scourge. Finally, it was completed, and Archimonde was brought into the world of Azeroth. Season 3 Episode 2 Archimonde first placed Tichondrius in charge of the Scourge, saying that there was no longer any need of the Lich King. Unknown to him, the Lich King had been well prepared for this in his greater plan. Then, Archimonde proceeded to single-handedly destroy the city of Dalaran. The invasion of Lordaeron continued unabated, the magics of Archimonde summoned hordes of demonic followers, including the diabolical Pit Lord, Mannoroth. Together, they plowed through the nations of Lordaeron, devastating all they beheld. However, Tichondrius soon found that the orcs were missing. The Legion followed them across the sea, where they found not only the orcs but also, the vile night elves who had banished them millennia before. Season 3 Episode 8 Archimonde is the mentioned. Archimonde, Mannoroth, and Tichondrius came up with a plot to re-enslave the orcs and use them to destroy the night elves' demigod Cenarius. The plan was partially successful. Mannoroth corrupted Grom Hellscream and the Warsong clan and drove them to slay Cenarius. However, Hellscream later broke free and sacrificed himself to destroy Mannoroth, thus severing the Legion's control over the orcs permanently. Despite Mannoroth's death, Archimonde had achieved what he wanted - the destruction of Cenarius. He launched the invasion of Kalimdor and openly confronted his night elf enemies. He even met Tyrande, the leader of the Kaldorei people at this point and of the Sentinels, who woke all the ancient druids including Malfurion, and together, they battled the Legion once again. The Defiler continued the invasion of Kalimdor ruthlessly, battling on many fronts, against the combined forces of the Alliance and Horde, as well as the Sentinels. Under Archimonde's orders, Tichondrius used The Skull of Gul'dan to corrupt the forests of Ashenvale, bringing many of the indigenous creatures into the Legion's fold. However, the Legion suffered a major setback when the rogue night elf Illidan Stormrage stole the Skull and used its powers to kill Tichondrius. Archimonde seemed to have little concern for this loss, and placed his most loyal Dreadlord, Anetheron in joint command of the Scourge with Rage Winterchill, one of the few trustworthy liches. Season 3 Episode 22 Archimonde then proceeded with the original objective of the invasion. The demonlord launched a massive attack on the World Tree, Nordrassil. By draining the Tree's energies, not only would his demonic Legion be able to drain the night elves of their source of power and immortality, but Archimonde would gain untold powers rivaling those of Sargeras. But Tyrande and Malfurion had allied with Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore, as well as the Shadowtooth Dark Trolls and the Barkskin Furbolgs. Season 3 Episode 24 Archimonde's ascent up Mount Hyjal was agonizingly slow, being forced to destroy every successive base with the help of Azgalor (Mannoroth's successor as leader of the Pit Lords) Rage Winterchill and Anetheron. The bases, consisting of the humans, orcs and night elves, did slow his ascent — however, his cunning mind and monumental power enabled the Legion to destroy the bases one by one. First he destroyed Jaina Proudmoore's base, then Thrall's base, and finally he reached the night elves' base which he destroyed easily with a wave of his hand. Archimonde smashed the magical gates guarding the World Tree and started climbing the Tree. He grew in size as he climbed, determined to destroy the World Tree and consume its energies. The demonlord paid no attention to the seemingly harmless wisps gathering nearby. As Archimonde attempted to drain the World Tree, Malfurion raised the Horn of Cenarius and called out to the ancestral guardians. Thousands of wisps rose from the surrounding forests and amassed around Archimonde, detonating in a massive explosion that destroyed the demon warlock and incinerated the forests around the World Tree; nature herself would not allow his defilement to occur. While the World Tree would eventually heal itself in time, Archimonde was gone from Azeroth forever. Powers and Abilities '''All Manipulation When you blood for your Tyrande Whisperwind and Furion Stormrage * 'Hand-to-hand combat prowess '-''' 'for the your warrior many after * '''High Intelligence '-''' 'for your people 10,000 years ago for the vast demonic powers. * '''Strength '- Archimonde and Vast demonic powers for the sandals life opponent sandals life people warrior many after * 'Speed '- Day after for your Archimonde In here. Archimonde your here. * 'Durubility '- He loyally served his master and the Burning Legion for thousands of years, though he was defeated during the Third War by the mortal armies.6 Sargeras' right hand,9 he was heartless, brutal, cunning and far sighted. The colossal demon wielded limitless fel magics and primal strength to lay waste to any who would oppose his fiery will, and had destroyed countless worlds. In his heart of hearts, he sought to become a god and wield powers that rivaled those of Sargeras himself.10 He was described as powerful, elegant, smooth, and intelligent.11 * 'Manipulation '- During the War in Draenor, Archimonde returned to lead the Legion's invasion of the alternate Draenor following Kil'jaeden's initial failed attempt to gain control over the orcs of that world. Category:Deceased Category:Destructive Category:Disciplinarian Category:Wealthy Category:Warlord Category:Demon Category:Usurpers Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Oppressor Category:Outcast Category:Delusional Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Related of Hero Category:Rival Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadist Category:Secondary Villains Category:Vengeful